Jumping In
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A look in to what happened during the summer between season 2 and season 3.


_**A/N: This is for Charlotte who begged me to write it for her, not that I mind writing wemma though. Also it is my 100th story published on this website so it is going out to her, my fanfic buddy, and to all of you, my fellow wemma fans. So please read and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"I hate the rain." Emma sighed as she gazed out the front window of Will's apartment.<p>

Will came up behind her holding two mugs in his hands, a cup of hot tea for her and hot cocoa for himself. "I never thought it'd be this cold and disgusting in August."

Emma turned at the sound of his voice and smiled appreciatively, taking the cup from him.

The warmth from the cup flooded her body, wiping away the damp chill that hung in the air around her.

"Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

Her lips curled in a return smile and she ducked her head shyly. "I appreciate you having me over, Will. Thunderstorms always give me the creeps when I'm at home by myself."

"It's no trouble, Em." His smile morphed into a grin. "It gives me an excuse to spend some one-on-one time with my girlfriend."

Emma giggled, beaming up at him. "Will, we always have one-on-one time."

"Well, our dates usually have been consisting of going outside where there are other people around. Here," He inched closer to her slowly and lowered his voice, "there is no chance for interruption. It's just Will and Emma."

She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and cast a doe-eyed look up at him. They remained that way for a few good moments and then he chuckled, breaking the trance and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving away.

"What do you feel like doing today, Em?" He asked as he moved towards the couch.

"Oh gosh." She murmured, following him. "I don't know. It's been a long time since we stayed indoors."

"Well," He set his mug down carefully on the coffee table on top of coaster, "there's always the movie option. Or we could just sit around and talk, maybe play a few board games or...clean my apartment..." He trailed off at the last suggestion, murmuring the phrase behind his hand that was now covering his mouth.

She gaped at him and playfully slapped his arm. "Will!"

"What?" He turned to her with a sheepish, innocent smile.

"It is not nice to exploit your girlfriend for her cleaning habits!"

"It's not so much exploiting as it is, its summer so my work habits go out the window and cleaning together could be a very fun experience."

She pursed her lips. "You're horrible."

He grinned cheekily. "You love me."

She rolled her eyes playfully and settled back against the couch, still clutching her mug to her. "I think a movie sounds lovely."

He smirked. "A movie it is."

For the next two approximate hours they sat undisturbed, Emma cuddling into Will's side as they watched Emma's newest favorite rainy day movie: Disney's _Tangled._

As previously implied this wasn't their first rainy date. One of their first ever in fact was a flash rainstorm that completely ruined their plans for a picnic in the park. Though that time they were stuck at Emma's apartment and still a little bit into their awkward phase of dating they simply settled on a movie.

Emma allowed Will to rifle through her DVD collection, a lot of which were the classics, and he couldn't help but notice the vast array of Disney films she owned. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that Emma had a child.

Emma caught him smirking at the collection and tried to stutter some excuse about having them for when her niece visited but Will knew better. Because if he was honest with himself and with her he had to admit that he himself was just a big kid at heart and he could watch a Disney film anytime.

Emma's face absolutely lit up at his revelation and she started to go on and on about her favorite Disney movies: _"The Little Mermaid for obvious reasons," _she pointed to her hair then, _"Beauty and the Beast, so romantic. The Lion King, one of the best films ever made, period. Oh and I just love the newest one, Tangled? Have you seen it? Oh Will, its fantastic!" _

And like a young child she had dragged him over to her couch and set him down and put in the animated movie. As she laughed with the chameleon, Flynn Rider and Maximus the horse and cried with Rapunzel, she curled up into his side without reserve.

Will decided right then and there that _Tangled_ was his new favorite Disney movie.

And so there they sat, over two months later, still cuddled up on the couch, Emma sniffling quietly with her head rested against his chest as Rapunzel was reunited with her family.

Will admittedly spent the last few minutes of the movie, not staring at the screen but staring at the top of Emma's head. She was too adorable to not stare at and cherish and he was way too in love with her to stop.

Emma let out a happy sigh as the credits started to roll and she lifted her head to find Will staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, pulling away from him slightly. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You're beautiful." He answered simply.

Her blushed formed into an ever deeper shade of red and she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her for a long moment and then reached to grab the remote to turn off the T.V. "So," he flopped back against the couch, slinging his arm lightly around Emma's shoulders. "What to do now."

Emma hummed thoughtfully and rested her head back against his chest comfortably. "Well..." she drawled, glancing over at the digital clock on the cable box, "we've got a couple hours to kill before we have to start preparing for dinner maybe we should make the most of it."

He nodded and then rested his chin atop her head gently. "How, exactly?"

"Hm..." She licked her lips and glanced around the living room searching for ideas. She then spotted the door to the closet slightly open and smiled as an idea struck her. "I do believe you mentioned something about playing a game."

She sat up and smiled over her shoulder at him and he raised his brow. "Would you like to play a game with me, Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yes." She giggled and rose from her seat, walking over to the closet to look at the board games Will owned. She caroused over the titles, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Terri took most of the fun ones, I'm afraid." Will commented as he walked up behind her.

Emma shook her head as she spotted something. "No problem." She lifted herself onto her toes and grabbed the deck of cards off the top shelf and then turned to Will with a cheshire grin.

"You're a cards woman, eh?"

Emma nodded quickly. "They're simple. I like simple."

"Alright then." He took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen where they could play across the table. Emma took her seat and took the cards out of its box, starting to shuffle them as Will took the seat across from her.

Will's brow rose as he watched her shuffle the cards like an expert and she caught his eye and smiled. "After my accident, my parents would try to get me to play anything with them. They tried every single board game we or my aunts and uncles owned and I still refused to touch any of the pieces. Then my mom bought me a brand new deck of cards. I saw the plastic wrapping protecting it from all the dirt and germs and when I opened it I could smell the cleanliness of the cards, if that doesn't sound crazy." Will shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. She laughed softly, glancing down at the cards in her hand. "My mom said it was one of the first things to make me smile again that deck of cards. We'd play multiple times a day and they loved it because they got to spend time with me without me, you know, freaking out and I loved it because I didn't feel so dirty and trapped."

Will reached his hand over the table and gently placed his hand over hers. She didn't flinch at the contact, she never did with Will, and only smiled.

Then she suddenly whipped her hands away, grinning wildly with the deck of cards held between her hands. Will stared at her in shock, his mouth falling open slightly and she waggled her eyebrows. "Will Schuester, you are going down."

He blinked at her for a moment and then grinned devilishly, cracking his knuckles out in front of him. "You wish."

She gave him a knowing look and dealt the cards out accordingly.

"What are we playing?"

"Spit."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Spit?"

She smirked and nodded. "Disgusting title for a very fun game." She sorted her cards out in the appropriate order in front of her and then sat with her hands folded in front of her, looking up to Will for him to start.

"O-kay." He said warily and set his cards up in front of him in the same manner. "I should warn you, Em, at family parties, I ruled at this game."

"We'll just see about that." She locked eyes with him and the couple stared each other down before Emma suddenly cried out the start of the game and they leapt into action.

Hands and cards flew across the table as they raced, Will's brow furrowing in concentration and Emma's face, for once, a mask of pure calm. The last card left Emma's hand and her dainty hand reached out to slap the lowest pile, seconds before Will caught on.

Will groaned and fell back into his seat as Emma, with a satisfied grin, dragged the cards to her side of the table.

Will's face adopted a look of sheer determination and he sat back up, grabbing his own pile and once again locking eyes with Emma. "This game is not over."

She simply smirked and waited for him to fully collect his cards. He tapped the now neatly sorted deck against the table and nodded for Emma to give the signal.

A look he'd never seen before, one of determination and arrogance crossed her face and she called the start again.

Hands flew, cards flipped, they (well Will) groaned until Emma slapped her hand on the empty space next to the pile of cards left.

"Agh!" Will threw his hands up in the air and Emma laughed. He gave her a slightly sour look and she grinned at him, her hands folding neatly in front of her.

"Alright." He sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "You're good."

She cleared her throat and shot him a pointed look.

"Emma Pillsbury, you're the best Spitter I've ever seen."

She gave him a disapproving look at his word choice and he simply smirked at her and she shook her head. "Thank you, Will. Shall we play again?"

"I think maybe we should move on to a different game...like Go Fish."

Emma laughed and Will smiled at the merry sound and continued to smile as she dealt out the cards for another round of Spit.

Hours later, after several round of Emma creaming Will at nearly almost every card game they played, and after they had eaten and cleaned up the dishes, they moved back to the living room.

They had forgotten all about the thunderstorm until they saw a flash of lightening outside the window accompanying a rumble of thunder just a few seconds later.

"I don't think its stopping anytime soon." Will commented staring out at the pouring rain and turned to look at Emma. "Do you want to stay over? So neither of us has to go out in that to get you home?"

Emma's solemn look that she had from staring out the window brightened as she looked over to Will. "That'd be great, Will."

He grinned and reached out for her hand. She allowed her hand to sleep into his and he pulled her along the carpet to the center of the room and she stared at him inquisitively. "What are you doing, Will?"

He simply smiled at her, slipping an arm around her waist and switched on the stereo. A sweet melody came drifting out of the speakers and he pulled her closer ever so gently.

Emma smiled as her body pressed against Will's and she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, keeping herself close to him and they stared into each others eyes as they swayed to the music.

Halfway though the song, Emma moved her head resting it against his chest right above his heart, listening to the sound of his heart. Emma sighed contentedly as they continued to sway around Will's living room.

A chill ran up her spine as she felt Will's fingers lightly trail up her spine and then settling at the base of her neck, his fingers lightly curling in her hair. She snuggled closer into his chest and smiled, her arms slipping down to rest lightly around his waist.

"I love you." Will's voice whispered in her ear and her heart leapt. It wasn't the first time he'd said it and it wouldn't be the last but it still had her heart rate climbing every time.

She squeezed him ever so lightly and closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent before murmuring a reply. "I love you too."

After several song of them just standing close together and swaying back and forth, Emma felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips and lifted her head to catch Will's eyes. His warm gaze penetrated into her soul and her breath caught in her chest. Without another word, she lifted herself onto her toes and captured his lips with hers.

She could feel Will's surprise against her mouth and she smiled. Then she felt a grumble in his chest and his arms tightened around her as he returned the kiss with fervor.

The couple soon found themselves on the couch, Emma pressed in the cushions with Will kneeling over her, their lips moving in constant motion against the others. Will pressed his hand against the arm of the couch to support himself and then suddenly he froze.

He pulled away from her lips and she suppressed a whimper. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over to where he sat on the other side of the couch, watching her hesitantly.

Emma swallowed hard, her chest tightening thinking she had done something wrong. "Is...something the matter, Will?" She asked quietly.

"Um..." He blinked and shook his head. "N-no...I just, I don't want to make the mistakes I made last time."

Her mind followed his thought path and went back to over a year ago when they were in this same position and she had stopped him telling him he was going too fast...and telling that she was still a virgin.

She let out a breath and shook her head, inching closer to him. "Will-it's...we're different. Back then...that was our really first time trying to go on a date and we didn't know...it was a bad time then but now," She reached over and cupped the side of his face in her hand, rubbing her thumb against his cheek and smiling warmly at him, "Now I'm ready. Now we're ready. Now we've been dating for just over two months and..." She bit her lip and scooted until she was pressed up against him. "I _really_ liked what we were doing." She admitted shyly.

He blinked at her, his brow shooting up into hairline and she stared at him in anticipation. Then his eyes flashed and she squeaked and arms came around her and he practically pulled her onto his lap.

They shared a shared grin before their lips met again in a searing kiss. It never went further than just kisses, Will's hand stayed at a safe place (her back, face and hair) but the kisses they did share did sometimes get on the steamy side. Well, steamy in Emma's standard anyway. She didn't know what it was about that night that made her abandon herself, maybe it was all the hours she spent alone with Will, their close proximity, the fun she allowed herself to have...all she knew was that it felt wonderful.

It eventually slowed to just a few light kisses here and there, Emma giggling as she turned her head allowing Will to feather kisses along her jawline. Then Emma's head came to eventually rest on his chest as he was sprawled across the couch and she lay between his legs, his fingers trailing up and down her spine as she stared out the window.

She snuggled further into his chest, loving the feel of his body heat warming her and the fact that she was there with him instead of alone and cold at her own place.

Emma became so comfortable lying there on his chest, feeling the rhythmical motion of his fingers against her back that her eyes fluttered closed and she started to doze off.

She only stirred from her snooze when she felt Will move under her and reach for the remote. The television flickered on and he switched the channel to her favorite news channel and she smiled.

They watched the news for about an hour, Emma clutching onto Will at the particularly nasty stories. She had to admit watching the news with Will at her side was much more comforting.

After the news, Will suggested that they go into his bedroom and change the sheets so they'd be nice and clean for her. She smiled and thanked him for the thoughtful suggestion and did just that.

They stripped everything off the bed, placing the lighter comforter in the corner of the room and throwing the dirty sheets towards the laundry pile.

"Where are the sheets, Will?" Emma asked.

"Right up there, Em." He pointed over to the closet and she nodded walking over to it and opening the door.

Will stood on the other side of the room, holding one of his pillows to his chest just watching her. He watched her grab the clean sheets off the shelf, crinkle her nose at the little bits of dust that had accumulated on top and brush them off and then walk over back to the bed.

As she fanned out the bottom sheet, she glanced over at Will quickly and smiled at him.

He swallowed thickly and ignoring his rapidly beating heart and blurted out, "Move in with me."

Emma nearly dropped the sheet in her hands and snapped her head up sharply. "W-what?"

He let out a breath and tossed the pillow on the floor, crossing over to her and she watched him with wide eyes. "We spend so much time together, Em. You spend at least 4 nights a week here. I know its fast but like you said we're ready for it. Emma, we've wasted so much time and I don't wanna lose another precious moment with you."

She gaped at him in shock. "I-I...I don't know what to say..." She whispered.

He smiled at her softly, reaching up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ears. "You don't have to say anything yet. Just...think about it, okay?"

Emma nodded dumbly and he kissed her forehead before walking back over to the other side of the bed and helping her put the sheet back on the bed.

They made the bed in silence, his sudden question creating a slightly awkward atmosphere. They stood on opposite sides of the room, occasionally glancing up at each other and smiling ever so slightly.

Will suddenly cleared his throat to break the tension and announced, "I'm going to take a shower, just make yourself at home."

Their eyes both widened at the implication of his words and his mouth dropped open. "I mean-just-um...yeah...you know..." He sighed and quickly gathered his clothes for the night and a towel and went into the bathroom, leaving Emma standing in the middle of his bedroom staring after him.

It was just ten minutes later, when Will emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his boxer shorts and a white T-shirt, rubbing a towel over his wet hair that he nearly bumped into Emma who was standing right outside the door.

"Emma!" He gasped and slung the towel around his neck. "Sorry I didn't realize-"

"Yes." She said quickly to cut him off.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Yes." She repeated, now grinning and her eyes beaming. "I will move in with you."

He stared at her, his expression unreadable for what seemed like the longest time before his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his lips. "Seriously?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes! I mean...you're right it is fast and I would never normally do something like this, I mean for pete's sake I didn't even move in with Carl until we were married but with you its different." She hated to bring up Carl because she hated the look in his eyes every time she did but she was determined to make that look disappear once and for all. She placed her hand on either side of his head and looked directly into his eyes. "Everything I've ever done with you has been different because you make me feel like I've never felt before. I don't want to be alone anymore and I'm not moving in with you for solely that reason. I'm moving in with you because I want to, because its all I've ever wanted. I want to have a life with you."

"Em..." He whispered, his eyes twinkling in delight. She smiled brightly and that was all it took.

He swept her up into his arms and captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you so much." He murmured in between kisses and though she was too overcome with emotion and love to speak, she tightened her arms around him and that was enough for him.

He led her to the bedroom where they would kiss and cuddle each other all through the night.


End file.
